Pack of Whores
by MeshackDiva
Summary: A/U. Stiles is dragged into becoming a whore for a powerful gang leader. There is no choice but to follow orders and be a good little slave, that is until a dark and handsome man walks into Stiles' life and gives him new hope for a better future. Rape. Hurt. M/M.
1. Chapter 1

"Please." I beg. Hot tears race down my face as my body is forced onto the bed. "Please. Please, don't." A sob escapes my lips. The man hovering above me doesn't stop or even seemed phased at my pleas.

"Your mine, bitch." He growls as he puts his weight on me. Making it harder to breath through my panic. Still keeping his weight on me, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a very large pocket knife. He pops open the blade, my body trembles as he runs the cool metal down my throat. He doesn't stop when he reaches my shirt, instead he continues down until the blade is resting on the flesh showing between my shirt and jeans.

"Please." Its only a whisper as I watch the metallic object. Its edge so sharp it would take nothing to shred my skin.

"I need to see everything, make sure I made a good choice." Without hesitation he slices my shirt open. He pushes the cloth away to reveal my bare torso. I shiver as the man's hungry eyes rake over me.

"Please don't do this to me." I beg as fresh tears stain my cheeks.

"Ah, very nice." He says as if he is reviewing the way a car looks.

He starts to move lower. A new fight builds in my chest. I don't care about the blade in his hand any longer. I just can't let him take my dignity like this.

"No!" I shout as I claw at his face. I squirm and thrash under him. Again he doesn't seemed phased by my resistance, as if he has done this before. I scream nonsense and pull at his hair. Only now do I wish I didn't bite my nails, so I could claw his face off.

"Easy." He growls. The threat doesn't slow my assault.

"No!" I screech again.

I connect my fist with the side of his head as hard as I can in this position. The man lifts up relieving me of all his weight. His fists meets my face with such force my vision goes black. When my sight returns, I become aware of an aching throb in my left cheek. my legs have goes bumps form the cold. Thats not right, I have jeans on. More tears well up in my eyes as the man's weight returns after he is finished depositing my pants.

"No!" Its only a sob as I begin to fight back again. The man punishes me with another blow to the face. I leave my body as blackness surrounds me. When I return my stomach is in knots.

The man places a hand on my throat, slightly choking me as he enters my body. A blaring pain rages through me as he seems to rip me open. A sob rakes through my chest as my virginity is taken by force, trying to scoot away from the man, from the pain.

"No." I rasp in horror.

"That's right bitch, your all mine now." He growls in my ear.

A rough hand goes to my flat cock, squeezing painfully. More sobs tear their way up my throat. I can't believe this is happening to me. _I can't believe this is happening._ Finally I stop fighting against the man that I have never met until he drug me to this house. A man that I don't even know the name of. My eyes become glued to the ceiling as I am rocked by the weight and movements of the stranger on top of me. I don't feel anything, the sobs, the pain from his unwanted entrance, nothing. I am numb to everything. When the man finishes he pulls out but stay on top of me.

"Don't even think about running or you're dead." The image of the sharp pocket knife flashes before my eyes. I nod slowly. "Good boy." With that the stranger falls asleep, leaving me ponder on the horror that has now become my life.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Okay guys. So I am unsure on if I want to keep this story up. If you want more let me know, if you think its not going to be a good story also let me know. I am going to give it one week before deciding on taking it down or keeping it up. So its up to you guys. Until Next Time.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Stiles!" Peter calls.

I leave the comfort of my bed without hesitation. I quickly make my way to his room. A girl lays beside him. She looks of Japanese origin, a bruise blossoming under her left eye. Her pale face covered in terror.

"Go dress Kira in some proper clothes."

I nod and hold my hand out to the girl. She seems terrified to come to me, I sigh. I can't help that my gender has hurt her. I sigh, motioning for her to come. She seems to finally trust me and tries to get way form Peter as fast as possible, but he snatches her hand, pulling her back into him.

"If you try to run I will hunt you down and kill you. You belong to no one else but me. Do you understand?"

Kira lets out a whimper but nods her head, her tangled hair falling in her face at the movement. Peter releases her and she practically runs to me. Once she is latched onto my hand I drag her out of Peter's master bedroom. The poor girl starts to tremble as we go farther into the house. I glance back at her to see her trying desperately to cover herself up with what is left of her clothing.

"Hun, no need to stress. We have all been through it." I say mechanically.

Kira's eyes shoot to me as they widen. "All?" She squeaks.

I nod. "There are five of us, well six now that you are here." My voice sounds like a robot. That has been programed to state the facts about our life with no emotion what so ever. Its who I have become the past three years of being here. I am nothing but a void of no emotions.

I walk into the last room at the end of the hall, three girls sit on the large bed. One is a strawberry blonde that would have been gorgeous if she didn't live this type of life style. I remember when she was brought in here, she had such color in her cheeks and an attitude. But now she is pale and lifeless with hardly any fight left.

"This is Lydia." I introduce.

Lydia smiles up at Kira brokenly. "Nice to meet you." She sifts underneath her green silk robe, as if trying to keep herself warm underneath the cool fabric.

"This is Allison." I gesture to the girl in the silver silk robe, her brown hair in soft curls. She must have a client coming soon.

"And that's Cora." The black headed girl doesn't even stir from her slumber on the bed, her golden silk robe hugging her body as if it were a part of her.

"Welcome to the pack." Allison says softly.

"Pack?" Kira looks at me in bewilderment, I only release her hand and go over to the set of drawers. Rummaging through the silk fabric for Kira's robe.

"This so called whore club is referred to as a pack. Peter is the Alpha." Cora mumbles sitting up with a yawn.

"Is this a gang?" Kira asks. I roll my eyes, where the hell did Peter get this girl?

"Only for the men. Well most of them." I can feel Cora's eyes on my back, I know without a doubt a weary look is in her dark eyes. "For us. well we are the bitches. The ones that bring profit to this fine establishment." How that girl keeps a since of humor I will never know. The fact that her own uncle drug her into this business and had a man rape her while he watched just to break her into the group... I just don't know how she does it.

"Are there umm other packs?" Kira doesn't even know how big this world truly is and she has just been drug into the center of it all.

"Yes and there are turf wars, money exchange, bitch exchange, kidnapping, blah blah blah." Cora yawns again. She was with a client all night, I doubt he let her get any rest at all.

I finally find the robe I have been looking for. I pull out the purple silk and hand it to Kira.

"Take everything off and put this on." I instruct.

There wasn't much fabric for her to remove, but she gently peels off what is left of her clothing. She quickly pulls the robe on, tying the belt securely around her waist. I don't have the heart to tell her that that won't last long. Her eyes wonder to all the robes in the room.

"Are we not aloud to have the same color?"

"The colors represent what kind of fighter you are. Green is a screamer, aka banshee. Gold is what they call a wolf because they tend to bite and claw to fight most of the time. Silver is just plain, they can give a struggle sometimes but its rare. Blue is someone that has killed before. And purple is undecided." I again only sound like a robot.

Kira runs a shaky hand over her own robe before her eyes go to me. "What does black mean?"

I glance down at the black silk that graces my body, a frown on my lips. How do I begin to describe what this color means without scaring the shit out of her.

"That is a one of a kind color for Void Stiles. He was the first here and no one has ever seen him have any kind of emotion, but when he snaps. You better back the fuck away because there will be a lot of flood and chaos. He has killed more then any blue robe bitch." Cora seems to not even realize I am still in the room. She really does hate me I guess. Being the only male she believes I get special treat, that I am here to keep them in line and nothing more. Boy is she wrong.

Horror washes across Kira's face as she takes a step back from me. I only sigh and go to lay down on the bed. I turn my back to the girls, wanting sleep to be my escape from them.

"How long must we live like this?" Kira asks softly.

"For the rest of our life." Lydia's voice is dry as she speaks.

"You could always be killed soon." I voice as I roll over to face them.

Every face turns toward me. A scrawl rests on Cora's face matching Allison's own expression.

"Has that happened?" Kira raps terrified.

"Yes." The new voice comes from behind Kira, causing her to jump. Standing int he door way is Malia, Her blue robe loose and wrinkled, her right eye beginning to swell. Being Peter's daughter she gets the most beatings aside from me. He must have got her good seeing as she practically ran off one of his best costumers. "I never knew Erica, but she decided to fight back and the client beat her to death."

Malia comes to curl up next to me, I allow her so spoon me as she buries her nose in my neck. Though I never need her contact, I always sleep a little better when she is next to me.

"What?!" Kira exclaims though her voice is only a chocked whisper.

Allison being the sympathetic one jumps from the bed to pull Kira into her arms. "You don't have to worry about that unless you are labeled as a wolf. Some clients just can't handle them. The best thing to do is not fight back when Peter calls for you."

Kira nods,burying her head into Allison's hair. "So Erica was a wolf?" Her voice is muffled and weak.

"Erica should have never been brought up. We are dropping the subject now." Allison glares at me and Malia, as if we are to blame for Erica's death.

I let my eyes wander shut as I listen to the veterans try to calm Kira.

"You should come lie on the bed and try to relax." Lydia coaxes.

"So we all share the same bed?" Kira's voice is closer this time.

"Yes, its a lot warmer that way." Cora's voice is a tad bit softer.

The room falls quiet as the bed shifts from the new weight.

"I'm getting out of here." My eyes open slightly as I see the determined look on Cora's face.

"He'll kill you the first chance he gets. Niece or not." I say plainly. Malia shifts behind me, she doesn't handle the idea of being blood related to Peter as well as Cora does.

"My brother is still looking for me and Malia. I know he is. He is going to get us out." Oddly enough I can't crush Cora's hope. She has been saying her brother is going to get her and her cousin out of here for a year now. He has yet to make an appearance.

I let my eyes flutter shut once more. Hoping sleep will bring a short escape from this place.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Okay guys, I am still debating on keeping this up or not. So please. Let me know your thoughts. Good or bad. I will give it until next Thursday. I may or may not upload another chapter depends on how the reviews go. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Three days has passed and Kira has adjusted the best she could. Surprisingly she hasn't tried to kill herself, hasn't lost her mind, well yet. She has been a good little girl and has followed orders and taken tips from the pack bitches.

I lay in bed, for once I am alone. Times like these is what I cherish, when its quite and no one is watching me.

"Where is everyone?" Kira asks softly. I raise my head to see her standing in the door way holding her right wrist tenderly. Her purple robe is ruffled and loose around the chest. Peter must of had her this morning.

I sit up gesturing for her to come sit next to me. "Cora, Allison, and Lydia all have clients. Malia is in the kitchen making Peter's breakfast."

Once Kira sits, I slowly take her wrist from her. A black P with a crescent moon behind it is tattooed there. The skin around the ink is redden and puffy. Well thats it, she is officially Peter's. I go to one of the drawers, pulling out the tubing alcohol. I grab and old cloth as well before going back to sit next to Kira.

"This is going to sting a little." I take the cloth and pour some alcohol on it before whipping the tattoo down. Kira doesn't even wince. I don't Peter was gentle when giving her the tattoo. I was beaten before the process of getting inked. All the bitches have the brand on their right wrist.

"You will need to do this once a day for a week. You don't want it to get infected." I instruct.

Kira nods, eyes distant. I put everything up, as I am making my way back she speaks. "Are all the client sessions held in the house?"

I nod, "Peter can't let his money go wandering off to be picked up by someone else."

"So we are never leaving this place?"

I shake my head.

"Do you even know where we are? What city we are in? What state?"

"I haven't been out of this house since the day I got here."

Kira's eyes widen as she gasps. I am sure one of the girls told her the length of time I have been here. Kira's eyes drop down to her wrist before wandering to my matching tattoo.

"Can I ask another question?" Her voice is hushed, as if she doesn't want anyone else to hear.

"Yes?"

"What is the story of Erica? To a-" She is cut off by a scream. The sound is abruptly stopped, causing Kira to shake. "What was that?" She rasps.

"That was Lydia. The client must be really bad." I shrug, making no move to comfort the frighten girl. She is probably getting an idea of what her life holds in the future. Kira swallows thickly trying to calm herself.

"You wanted to know about Erica?" I prompt her previous question. She nods slowly. "Erica was the second whore. Everyone knew her except Malia. She made the mistake of falling in love with a client. His name was Boyd I believe. She didn't want to this anymore, she wanted out. So she fought a client, and he beat her to death. Boyd went on a rampage to get Erica's killer, but he wound up dead a few nights later."

Erica's death was brutal. We could only hear the struggle, but Cora was in the room. She saw everything. She tried to stop it but that only got her beat as well. Not to mention the punishment Peter gave her once she was healed.

Kira is quite. As if thinking of what to say next. "What are the girls back stories?"

"Cora's whole family burned in a house fire. Only her Sister, brother, and Peter survived. Her brother went away to school and Peter killed her sister to get her." Kira gasps. "Allison's mother committed suicide and Peter killed her aunt to get her. Lydia was sold to Peter by her boyfriend. Malia's mother and sister died in a car crash while trying to escape Peter. I heard he some how tampered with the car to cause it to crash. He collected Malia from the scene before the police arrived."

Kira takes a deep breath. "I was at a club when he kidnapped me." Then she looks up at me. "What is your story?"

"My father died a week before Peter took me." I was walking by myself at night, trying to clear my head from everything when Peter came up from behind and knocked me out.

"Stiles!" Peter's voice booms causing Kira to jump. I rise and quickly make my way to Peter's master bedroom. He is lounged on the sofa against the far wall. "I have a very important client coming in tonight. I need you to treat him with the upmost respect and do everything he requests. Do you understand?" I nod. This will be my first client in a while.

A predatory grin makes its way onto Peter's face. "Good. Because if you do anything wrong, I promise you will regret it." I only nod once more.

Standing, Peter stretched before leading the way to a bedroom. The best bedroom in the house, in my opinion. Opening the door Peter reveals a very tall and handsome man standing in the middle of the room. He wore a black suite with a bright red silk tie, that color tie in this place can only mean one thing. He was an Alpha. If he held such power why come here to fuck? The man's 5 o'clock shadow fit his face well. A pair of pale green eyes watching us.

"Stiles, this is my nephew, Derek."

 ** _A/N:_ Well I believe I just might keep it up. Please let me know any thoughts or questions about the story! If I run off the road and you think the story is heading into a bad direction just give a review so I can try to fix it. Thank you for reading! Until Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Nephew?_ This man, Derek, was Peter's nephew? So this is the man that is suppose to be getting Cora and Malia out of here. Yet he is standing in the best room money can buy in this place as a client. What the actual fuck.

Derek's face scrunches up a tad but he keeps his cool as he looks me up and down before turning back to Peter. "I came here for a meeting not to be a client." His voice is low, but god it sounded so calming. Almost sexy.

Peter chuckles. "I thought you might want to try some product before buying anything. So I have my best little whore here. Careful though, He has killed more then me and you both."

My eyes quickly go up to his to see his reaction, but he just stares at me blankly. This is really going to be my client? Another alpha? Fuck if I screw this up Peter is going to beat the living shit out of me for weeks.

"Be good to him, do anything he tells you too. As for you, Nephew. I will meet with you after you are finished." With that Peter leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

I quickly go to untie my rob, letting it pull around my feet. When I look up though, Derek seems saddened. "You haven't had a client in a while have you?"

How the does he know that? I shake my head. Client's don't want you to speak unless they tell you what to say. I learned my lesson on back mouthing within the first month of being here.

Derek uses his hands to scrub at his face before rubbing them through his hair, leaving his black locks a mess. Damn, I kinda like that look on him. I shake my head shutting my eyes. What is wrong with me. All my time here I have never found a client attractive. Never thought one to be hot or sexy. Never wanted one to actually... touch me. I open my eyes to find him watching me curiously. Maybe this could be different. I make a step closer to him, just going with my gut and rolling with it. If it makes this easier, I am game to do anything.

"How about we sit first." Derek gestures to the bed. I follow and sit next to him. Ready for my next order. Derek sighs. "I really don't want to do this. But he'll know if we don't. I have a feeling that sick bastard will check you somehow." He groans scrubbing his face again. He turns those pale green eyes onto me. "What's your name?"

I can only stare at him in shock. No one has ever asked for my name before. "S-Stiles." I choke out.

Derek lips run up a tad in a small smile. "Stiles? That's different. I like it though." Taking another deep breath he lays a hand on my knee softly. My belly tightens with the idea of whats about to come next. Though the man may be hot, it still doesn't make the thought of being forced into sex only pleasurable for one person any better. "What do you like? We can start from there and work our way up."

My eyes widen as I stare into those pale green orbs. What do I like? Is he really asking this? Is he really wanting to pleasure me? _ME?_ Not just himself but me? I open my mouth but shut it again unsure of what to say. I continue this process I must look like a fish gasping for air. Finally words leave me. "I don't know."

Derek frowns, "No one has ever done things you like?"

No. Usually the men I get are closet gays and won't touch my certain area. Then there are the creeps like that guy that actually bit my dick, that ended with a lot of blood and him not walking out alive. Peter beat me into unctuousness for killing one of his clients. "I only get fucked and pleasure my clients." I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh. But it did. I flinch at my own words, waiting for Derek to hit me. But he never did. Instead his frown only depended.

"You are too beautiful for a place like this." He says softly.

I actually choke on my own spit. "What?" I splutter. This man has to be insane.

Derek smiles softly. "Peter more then likely gave you to me, thinking I don't like men. But you see I have a thing for certain men. And you are one of the most stunning I have seen. I don't know why you are in such a horrible place like this." He leans in slowly. "I know you don't want to do this, I really don't want to force you into this. If it was another time, another place, I would buy you a drink and hope to win you over for the night. But tonight we need to do this. I need to win Peter's trust over so I can get my sister and cousin out of here. So I am going to try to make this good for you."

My eyes must be as big as saucers as I stare at him. He was really here to get Cora and Malia out. He really didn't want to force me into anything. Its the bastard Peter behind this. This guy actually wanted to pleasure... me. I watch as he begins to undress slowly. Fuck it was seductive rather he meant to or not. Something clicked inside me as I finally got to see the alpha fully undressed. Peter is doing this as punishment for both of us. He wants this to be bad and awful and horrible. But I want to for once feel some happenings and something tells me this is the man that will do that for me.

I smile softly at Derek. His eyes become stuck on my lips. "Lets fuck Peter over and make this the best night possible." Never have I felt the need to get back at Peter. But right now with this god of a man he has gifted me, I am not going to let this opportunity go to waste.

"You look good when you smile. I like it." Then Derek is leaning in for a kiss. Our lips meet and I panic.

I have never kissed anyone before, what if I don't do this right? But Derek's lips to to slowly move, I mimic him and things become easier. A warm feeling starts to bloom in my chest and my veins begin to pump fire through me. What is this? It makes me feel breathless and causes me to kiss him deeper, harder. Derek's tongue slides against my lips, I willing open them to allow his tongue to devour mine. I soft moan leaves me as one of his hands goes to caress the back of my head pulling, hold me closer. The other starts to explore my chest. I can't help but pull away with a gasp as his fingers tug on one of my nipples. I am no longer in control of my body. It has a mind of its own and its _needy._ Needy for none other then Derek.

Before I know it I am straddling Derek, grinding into him as he releases my lips to trail fire down my throat. He flips us to were I am under him on the bed. He continues kissing a trail down my body until his teeth gently tug on my harden nipple. As I gasp, running my fingers through his hair he sucks it into his mouth. A moan leaves me while I buck up into him. Fuck! What was this man doing to me to make me act this way. Derek goes to my other nipple giving it just as much attention. Then he is trailing lower and settling between my legs, eyeing my hard cock. Fuck no one as ever been able to get me hard, but then again no one has ever done the things Derek is doing.

Without warning he takes my whole cock into his mouth in one swift motion. Burying his nose into my pubes. I gasp his name as I buck up uncontrollably. Derek's strong arm goes to lay over my hip as he holds me down, trying to keep me from bucking too hard. His tongue and lips and mouth work magic making me moan and gasp and say things I never knew I would say.

"Fuck Derek, More." I rasp pulling at his hair. "D-Derek, I-I'mma c-cum." With that Derek takes one more long hard suck before releasing my dick. I lay there gasping and needy. I was so fucking close, why did he stop?

He comes back up to kiss me hard. When he pulls away I can see the lust in his eyes. "Can I..." He looks uncertain, but I know what he wants because I want it too.

"Please!" I beg grinding up into his own hard cock.

When our sensitive flesh meet we both let out a moan. Derek grabs the lube from the bedside table where it always sits. He slicks up his fingers before trailing them gently around my hole. Not having a client in a while had me tight. But wanting Derek so bad had me relaxed and willing to take him. He worked me with one finger, then two, scissoring me causing me to moan and grip his shoulder. Once he add the third I was practically riding him. His fingers just barely brushed over a bundle of nerves which had me almost jumping off the bed with a scream of pleasure. Finally Derek pulled his fingers away and slicked his cock up with the lube. Lining himself up with me, he looks into my eyes.

"Are you sure this is ok." he pants. I don't know what possessed me but I rush up to kiss him. Once our lips meet he slams into me. His fingers hadn't prepared me enough for the girth of his cock, but the burning pain soon subsided as he pumped into me, quickly turning into pleasure. We were both gasping and moaning each others name as out rhythm of movements got faster and frantic. Derek adjusts his angle so he is hitting my sensitive bundle of nerves, over and over again. I can't help but cum with his name on my lips, drenching us both in thick white ropes. Derek takes one more thrust before he is groaning my name and filling me up with his warmth.

He collapses on top of me, not caring one bit about the mess between us. We lay there, holding one another as we catch our breath.

Derek leans up his face inches from mine as he begins to play with my hair. "I have to come back for several meetings and it would really look good if I was also a client during those meetings." He swallows nervously. "Would it be okay if I asked for you during those times?"

I can't help but look up into those gorgeous eyes. He wanted me. He actually wanted me when he could pick anyone else. I have never had the same client before. Normally once they had me they were done with me. But this guy who just rocked my world with the pleasure he gave me, wants me again?

I nod slowly. "I would like that very much."

Derek smiles before leaning down and giving me a quick kiss.

Once we were both dressed Derek goes to open the door. Only to find Peter there, hand up in the air ready to knock. He smiles with predatory ease as he saunters into the room.

"So far it looks as if you have enjoyed yourself." He purrs coming to stand in front of me. I advert my eyes, Peter hates it when a whore looks him in the eye for too long. "But i must be sure."

With that he bend me over onto the bed. I hear the unzipping of his jeans before he enters me. i can't look at Derek as Peter pumps into me a few times. Tears threaten to leave my eyes. This was the most demeaning thing in the world and to have Peter inside me it felt wrong, it didn't feel anything like Derek. Peter slides out of me and tucks himself back into his pants. Pulling me off the bed I keep my head down. I don't want to see Derek's rejection.

"Go back to your room, whore." Peter commands. I scurry away. I can't help but glance quickly at Derek even if I am afraid of what I might see. Anger is in his eyes and his jaw is tight but its not directed at me, no he is glaring at Peter.

Once in my room I take a seat on the bed. No one spoke to me as I curled up on myself, trying to sort through the new emotions crashing through me. What does all of this mean? Why do I feel this way after one encounter with Derek? I sigh, I like being a void a lot better, it wasn't as confusing.

"You okay?" Malia is sitting next to me, worry etched onto her face. I stare at her, then turn my eyes to Cora. Cora looks a lot like Derek, even her scrawling bitch face matches his.

"What?" She barks crossing her arms over her chest.

"I meet your brother today. You look a lot like him." Her eyes widen as Malia tugs my attention back to her.

"You meet Derek? How?" She whispers, knowing this couldn't reach Peter's ears. We are not allowed to talk about our clients not even to each other.

"He was a client. A really good client." I say with a small smile.

I hear Cora gagging behind me. "So he was only here to fuck?"

I shake my head. "No, He is trying to get you two out."

I see is grow in both of their eyes. In the other whores' as well. Hope. Hope that one of us can make it out of here. Hope for freedom.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hey guys so I am not feeling the best and am a little sleep deprived. I apologize if this isn't the best chapter, I have read it over and in my state its okay though I feel like its not that good. Anyway just keep reviewing. I can always go back in and fix things and you feel the same I do. Let me know your thoughts please. Thanks for the follows and** **favorites! Until Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5

I wake with a little smile on my face. Its Friday, Derek always comes on a Friday. That's been the routine for the past three weeks. I slowly rise, untangling myself from Malia. No one else was awake yet, so I slipped out of the room to shower. The bathroom for the whores only had a toilet and a shit shower that only produced ice cold water. During the shower I couldn't help but prep myself a little, I wanted to be ready for Derek.

After I was clean and had my robe slipped back on, I went to the kitchen to retrieve the girls' breakfast. They were all awake when I got back.

"You seem chipper this morning." Lydia mumbles grabbing her plate of scrambled eggs off the plate. Eggs and toast is the usual breakfast for us. We don't get much specialties like bacon or any real meat.

"Its Friday." Is my only reply as I pass out the plates.

Cora makes a gagging sound. "You know I never thought he would swing that way."

Malia chuckles. "When I was little I found a few magazines off just naked men under his bed once. I have just been waiting for him to come out about it."

I hum in acknowledgement as I dig into my food.

"Is he good?" Allison asks around a mouthful of toast.

"The best I have ever had. I could ride him all day." I laugh when Cora nearly chokes up her food.

I catch Malia staring at me. "What?"

She pierces her lips before smiling, "You're different. As if you have more life in you. I like this Stiles better then void."

I only nod. I have changed over these past few weeks. Derek has brought hope back into my life, He actually has brought feelings back to me. The strongest being for him. The rest of the day goes by slowly. The girls go to clients and return and I am left waiting. Finally I am sent for. I want to run to the room I know Derek is in, but I can't. If Peter ever discovered my feelings for Derek he would do something terrible.

I open the door to find the older man sitting on the bed waiting for me. Once the door is closed and locked I pounce on him. We meet in hot kisses and gripping hands. Its not long before we are both naked, panting, and moving in a rhythm all of our own. I am the first to cum, Derek follows closely behind my name on his lips. Derek collapses next to me, pulling me closer. I lay my head on his chest, wrapping my arm around him.

"I'm getting you out of here. I am getting you all out of here. Next week."

I raise my head so I can look into his green eyes, they hold nothing but pure determination. "All of us?"

He nods, "I can't bear the thought of you being in here anymore then my sister and cousin. I also can't have leave the others in this hell hole."

I can only stare at him. He is really going to do it. He is going to get us out of here. "How? Peter has all kinds of men that are willing to do whatever he wants. He'll kill you."

"I have men of my own. I have a place for us. I will protect you." Derek's hand brushes my cheek reassuringly. I give a small smile. I am getting out of here. We all were.

We dress slowly as if trying to drag out the inevitable of him having to leave. With one last kiss, Derek is gone. I go back to the room with a bounce in my step. We were getting out. My mood soon drops when I walk into my room.

Peter is standing there a feral smile on his lips. All the girls are huddled up on the bed, terror written all along their faces. My eyes go to the gun in Peter's hand and I understand why.

"I see you had a good time with your client." He purrs.

I swallow thickly. What do I do? Do I stay quiet or answer? Before I can make up my mind Peter is speaking again.

"So what has Derek had to say to you lately?"

I advert my eyes from my master, "Nothing sir. We only fuck and he leaves."

Peter chuckles. "I don't believe that is the case. I have a feeling he has something up his sleeve. The fact that he has a big interest in you along with his family, worries me."

I don't move. I can't give away anything. I can't ruin this so close to getting out.

"If you don't start speaking the truth, I will fucking beat you into next week. What has been going on between you and my nephew other then a quick fuck?"

I still don't respond or look up. I won't, its not just my future on the line. Its all of the girls. They deserve this, I can't fuck this up for them.

Peter barks a laugh, causing me to look up. "You are falling in love with him!" Another bark of laughter, "You think you could ever be good enough for him? You think he will ever truly want you as a lover? You are nothing but a fucking whore! A cheap one at that! He won't ever feel the way you want him too. You ignorant piece of shit! You are worthless!"

I grit my teeth together. That can't be true. Derek thinks more of me then a cheap whore.

"He is only using you to get information to what he really cares about, them." He points the gun at the huddle of girls. They squeeze tighter together, trying to protect one another. "You are nothing to him. Just something he can spill his load in while he is here."

It isn't true. I glare at Peter in the eye. This fucker has no control over me anymore. I am done with his shit. Derek does care about me. He believes me to be important to him. I will not roll over and allow this asshat to control me any longer.

Peter growls in anger at my disobedience. I don't even give a fuck if he beats me, I will not speak about anything Derek has said. He is important to me. I want these girls out just as much as he does. They deserve it. Maybe more then me.

"You want to be that way. Fine. But you will pay the price."

I expect the gun to be pointed at me. I expect to die right there. But instead Peter turns to the group of girls, aiming the gun at them. Horror takes me as I leap, trying to stop what is about to happen. Peter pulls the trigger.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hey guys! Feeling better. So I am trying to** **continue this story and I hope it is still going well. I move back to college tomorrow so updates might be random. Keep reviewing! Love you guys! Until Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6

I can't keep myself from shivering on the cool concrete floor. My ankle is swollen from how tight the cuff is squeezing into my flesh, keeping me anchored to the wall. Who knows what I look like, after a beating every day and no meals. I am surprised I am not dead yet. But that is the point. Peter wants me to suffer as I die. He doesn't want to make it quick.

I can't move my left arm, I believe its been broken for three days now, but pain is no longer a problem to me. I am just numb to everything. i hug myself with my unharmed arm, I wish Peter had at least left my robe on me to help keep some warm.

My mind goes back to the day I got thrown in here. I can only remember bits and pieces. Its as if it was a dream.

 _The gun goes off._

 _I tackle Peter_

 _There is screaming_

 _Men race into the room to restrain me._

 _I fight them off._

 _More screaming and sobs._

 _I snap one of the mens necks._

 _I have to get to my girls._

 _More sobs._

 _I am taken down to the ground._

 _My eyes lock onto Cora's lifeless body._

 _Blood is everywhere._

 _I black out._

I squeeze my eyes shut. Trying to clear my head, why do I keep torturing myself with these images? The door to my cell shakes a bit. I don't even move. I am ready. I know its Peter coming to do his daily beating until I am coughing up blood.

The door is kicked open and my eyes meet green orbs instead of icy blues.

Derek?

"Stiles!" He rasps as he comes to kneel by me.

I don't move. This has to be a dream. This can't be real.

"How bad are you hurt? Can you move?"

I just stare at him as his eyes go to my ankle. A curses flows under his breath before he is picking the lock on my cuff. I don;t even feel the cuff fall from my skin, but dark is soon cradling me in his arms.

Is this real? Are we actually getting out of here?

I don't look at anything but Derek's face. If this is fake I want to make sure I can perfect his face before I die. I have to. Maybe I am dead and this is heaven? Maybe God knows I am in love with this man and he is granting me this gift.

"Stay with me Stiles. We are almost out."

My eyes squint as we leave the house. I haven't seen the actual sun in years. I was never allowed into the rooms with windows. The heat, the movement, its all too much. My mind is failing me as the edges of the world goes black.

The sun is instantly gone and I am cradled in Derek's lap.

"Fucking Drive, Isaac!"

I can't stay in my dream any longer. The need to sleep is too strong. The last thing I see is worried green eyes staring down at me.

 _ **A/N:**_ **What up guys! I know this chapter is short, but it just came to me. I have maybe had a few glasses of wine. But it looks good to me lol. Love you all. Have a wonderful and safe weekend! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Derek, I am surprised he is doing as well as he is without a full hospital staff watching him. The condition he was in when you brought him to me was horrendous, he just needs time."

"You have been saying that for five days now, Melissa! He has yet to wake up! The others have refused to come out of their room or even talk to any of us. Cora is gone and Malia refuses to even look at me the way she did when we were little. Its as if I am the bad guy."

"Derek, you need to breathe. Those girls have been through hell. Its normal fro them to be untrustworthy of men. I just think you need to rest. You have hardly slept since you have gotten back."

"I will rest when I know they all will be okay. I can't sleep knowing Stiles might slip away from me any second."

"Fine. But sit down for a bit. I will have Scott bring you lunch."

The door closes with a soft click. Someone sighs and sits next to me on the right, I assume Derek. Five days? I have been out for five days? I try to move but it hurts, I can't keep the groan from leaving my lips.

"Stiles?" Derek's hand is on mine.

Cracking an eye open I am hit with worried green. I blink and look around. The room is big, yet plain. Nothing more then a master bedroom. Wait a master bedroom. I look back at Derek again.

"Y-You did it. You got us out." I rasp. My throat is scratchy and dry. Tears well in my eyes.

Derek smiles. "Shhh, you're safe now."

"Derek, I am sorry. I tried." My voice is failing me. It is barely even considered a whisper.

"Shh, Stiles. Its okay. I know you tried. I know." A single tear rolls down his face. I try to whip it away, but I am to weak, to sore.

"Stiles, you need to rest, take it easy. Let me tell Melissa you are awake." He goes to stand, but I cling to his hand.

"Please, Don't leave me."

Derek's eyes soften, "Never."

The door opens revealing a lop sided jaw man with a tray of food. "Der-, He is awake!" The man grins at me.

I can't return the smile, I don't like him looking at me even with those puppy-dog eyes. Derek seems to pick up on my unease, placing himself between me and the stranger.

"Scott, can you go get Melissa. Also bring up some soup and water." He glances back at me. "And bring the others up."

The man leaves the tray before quickly making his exit. Derek brings the food over, setting it on the night stand but ignoring it for the most part. He sits on the bed next to me.

"As much as I would like to keep you to myself, I believe the others will benefit from seeing you. Though I am unsure if my bed can hold all of you."

I look around the room again in a new light. It makes since now for the plainness, yet homy feeling. "This is your room."

Derek gives a small smile, his eyes are the same as someone debating something. A decision is made when they meet mine. "And yours if you want."

A smile slowly etches its way on my lips. "I would like that."

The beauty in Derek's face as pure joy over takes him causes my heart to stutter. This man truly is gorgeous. How did he ever fall in love with a whore?

There is a soft knock on the door. "Come in." Derek eases back into his chair, trying to make himself look as nonthreatening as possible. The door opens revealing four girls.

"Stiles." Lydia breathes before the whole group is rushing to me. They gently climb onto the bed, even helping me sitting up. The girls all seem to fulfill their need to be around me by having some sort of physical contact with me. I catch Derek's eyes watching us.

"How are you feeling?" Malia's voice brings me back to the group.

"Tired and sore."

"We tried to get to you. We really did. But Peter locked us in the room. He didn't even make us work." Kira says softly.

I open my mouth to say something, but the thought is lost as the door opens again to reveal the same man from before. This time he has a bowl of steaming soup in his hands.

"Thank you, Scott." Derek rises to retrieve the bowl.

"Mom had to go back to work. But she said to get some soup in him and see how he does then have him nurse on a bottle of water. We don't need to overload his system."

Derek nods. Scotts eyes us one more time before leaving. Derek sits on the bed next to me causing Lydia and Kira to scoot closer to me and farther from him since they are on his side. He starts to feed me.

"Can we stay with you tonight?" Allison asks softly.

I look at Derek for permission. He sighs before putting another spoonful of broth into my mouth. "Just for tonight."

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hey guys, sorry for taking forever. But I hope you like it! Keep reviewing and letting me know your thoughts. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks since I was a whore for Peter Hale. Three weeks since I was in a basement starving. Now I am able to get out of bed on my own. Explore the house and even go out to dinner. The first time I went to the park was amazing. I never felt so free. Derek had laughed and held my hand the whole time, as if he was proud to show me off.

Proud to show me off... He has been proud to have me from the way he describes how much he loves me. When he looks at me, I know he doesn't see a whore. I know he doesn't see a quick fuck. He sees me, for well me.

Smiling I roll over to snuggle into his side. We have had the privacy of the room for three days now. Allison moving into Scott's room. I can't even resist the kindness in his puppy eyes, I believe that's why he is becoming my best friend. Lydia seems content to stay with Jackson. I am unsure what she see in him, he gives me a bad vibe, but so far he has been nothing but kind to her. To no surprise Kira and Malia have officially gotten together. I knew Malia wouldn't be able to trust men. Her own father being her pimp, pushing her away from the gender. And Erica.. well she mainly told Boyd she was moving in with him. I think she enjoys being able to have control in the relationship, something Boyd gives her freely.

Derek sighs, kissing my forehead. "Morning." He grumbles.

Even in this dazed out state, he is sexy. "Morning, handsome." I breath.

A small smile graces his lips as he cracks an eye open. "I don't think I will ever get tired to waking up and seeing your face."

My heart flutters. How is trash like me able to get a man like him? After all the shit I was put through, which reminds me. "What did the police say yesterday?"

Derek sighs, pulling me a little closer. "They can't find Peter. He has went deep underground. Even with all of you charging him, they can't do anything if they can't catch him." He buries his nose in my hair. "But they have an idea... to draw him out."

"Oh?" I pull back so I can look at his face.

Derek seems to debate on what to say before finally opening his mouth. "They believe a very public gathering... like a wedding would draw him out if it involved on of you... and I think it is a good idea. I think it will work. But I don't want to put any of the girls in danger or you. But.. I think we could do it."

I stare at him for a second before I realize that _we_ means me and him. "You want us to get married to draw him out?"

"Yes, well no. I want to draw him out, but I don't want to just have a wedding for that. I.. I actually want to marry you. I want the wedding to be real and I want you to be the man that I say 'I do' to." Derek's green eyes are nothing but honest.

I gape at him. Did he really just propose to me?

"I know this isn't a formal proposal with anything fancy. But I didn't think you would like that anyway. I thought that the best wedding gift I could give you is Peter paying for his crimes." Derek stumbles over his words.

"You want to marry me? But we have hardly been together. I am not worth a marriage"

The look of horror takes Derek's face. "You certainly are. I have never felt this way for anyone before. I love you, Stiles. I want to marry you. I want to help you recover from the hell you went through. I want to be with you every step of the way. I want to grow old with you, even adopt some kids if you want. I want to spend my life with you. Because you gave me a reason to care for more then just my family. You made me believe that there is life outside of being scared of what is going to happen next. You give me a reason to live, not just survive."

I can't stop my heart from pounding against my ribcage as tears prick my eyes. God sent this man to me. He sent this angel to rescue me from hell.

"I can't continuing on without you. You brought me back from the void. You saved me. Derek I love you and I will walk down that aisle to marry you."

The smile he gives me as he jumps out of bed, makes me laugh. He opens his sock drawer pulling out a small box. Opening it, he pulls something out and returns to me.

"I got this yesterday, hoping you would say yes." He gently takes my left hand, slipping the ring onto my finger.

I bring the piece of jewelry closer to my face. The silver band is not as wide as a wedding ring, but its not thin either. In the center is a simple white diamond. It is purely beautiful with its simplicity. Derek takes the band between his finger's and twists it, showing Stiles the etching on the other side. _'Derek's Beloved'._ I can't keep the tears in any longer.

"Oh, Derek. I love it." I pull him into a hug. Pulling back just enough to place a kiss on his lips.

"We have a wedding to plan." He whispers against my lips.

"Yes, but we can do that later." I seal my lips back to his with more passion.

Derek gets the hint, rolling me onto my back. I easily allow my future husband make love to me.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hey guys! Sorry I have been away for so long. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next one will hopefully be up soon! Until Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9

I check myself in the mirror. I am still unsure if the all white suit fits me. I am not innocent in any way. But Derek has insisted on me wearing white. I swallow. This is really happening, I am getting married. I am really getting married to the man of my dreams.

"You look amazing!" Malia whispers.

I turn with a smile. She is wearing a baby blue cocktail dress, her hair pulled up in braids. Her makeup is soft, completely opposite of her personality. But she is beautiful none the less. The perfect Maid of Honor.

"You are the one looking amazing!" I pull her into a hug.

She rolls her eyes. "How are you feeling?" She asks taking a step back.

I swallow thickly. "Nervous."

Malia laughs lightly. "There is nothing for you to be nervous about, you are marrying my cousin who loves you deeply. Scott, Isaac, and Jordan are with the girls ready to pull them away if need be. Boyd is Derek's best man, so he is going to be at the alter if you need protecting. The cops are hidden everywhere. If Peter arrives he is going down."

I nod. I know everything is in place, but I still can't help feeling a bit of worry that something is going to go horribly wrong. I know this is real, but to me its not going to feel real until Peter is caught.

"Are you ready?" Malia asks glancing at the clock.

My heart flutters as I smile. She leads me out of the room and to the closed double doors that lead to the ceremony. Malia intwines her arm around my elbow, giving me a peck on the check. Then the doors are opening and music is playing while people stand and stare at us.

Malia has to tug me forward for the first few steps, but once my eyes find Derek's I am the one tugging. He is gorgeous in an all black suite. The complete mirror opposite of my own. His eyes are bright as he smiles at me, my own lips match his. Malia stations me in front of my future husband and takes her place behind me. Derek takes my hands in his, squeezing them slightly.

The preacher clears his throat. "You may be seated." The music stops and everyone takes a seat. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two men. As my understanding they have written their own vowels, but before we continue is there anyone who objects to this union. If so speak now or forever hold your peace."

I don't take my eyes from Derek's. Those green orbs keep me calm even as someone begins to slowly clap. I turn my head to see Peter wearing a bright red tux, literally oozing out his idea of power. A tremble takes my body as his piercing blue eyes settle on me. Before Peter can even take another step forward, Derek is stepping in front of me, protecting me from my former abuser.

"You know Derek, I never would have thought you would have had such low standards that you would marry a whore. I must ask, would your mother have approved of him after learning you meet him while paying to get fucked. Would your father see him as a worthy member of the family after learning how many dicks he has taken while seeing you? What would your poor sister Laura have to say about all of this? She tried to raise you to be a better man, yet you threw all of that away for a piece of ass." His voice is edgy and slice right into me.

I flinch at every insult, because they are true. Would Derek's family approve of me if they were still alive?

"You have no right to say any of those things, you are a monster." Derek spits out.

Peter laughs. "I have every right because he is my property and you stole him. You should be happy that I came here alone. Hoping to be civil about this."

"Own him?" That's right Derek has to get Peter to confess, to make sure we have him trapped.

"Yes. I own him, just like I own the other whores you took. They are my property, they work for me. I worked so hard to get decent looking whores for the business and then you think you have any right to come and take them from me?"

"You killed my sister." Derek's voice is strong but I can tell he is on the verge of breaking.

"Well, I had to prove a point to your groom there. She was just the lucky one that I picked to shoot. Thinking back on it, I wish I had shot him instead."

I swallow thickly. That's it. Derek pulls me into his side, protectively wrapping an arm around me. "Thank you, Peter. I will see you in court." With those words the police pour out of their hiding places and arrest the monster.

Peter screams insanity as he is dragged away. Once he is gone the room goes quiet. All the guest seem unsure of what to do. Derek turns to me again taking my hands in his. A small smile graces his lips.

"When I first met you, my heart stuttered. I was on a mission to save my sister and cousin. I didn't care about anyone else, but them. Until you walked into my sights. I didn't care what Peter was forcing you to do. I didn't care that you were broken. All I cared about was getting you out of that hell and showing you that someone loved you. Ever since that day I have worked hard to prove to you that you are worth the world. You are my everything. Your past is nothing compared to our future. We will get through everyday because we have one another. I vowel that I will not let anything happen to you. You are my love, Stiles. I will love you until the day I die." Derek's voice cracks as tears leave my eyes.

I lick my lips before opening my mouth. "Derek, when you met me I was a husk, a void. I was no longer in this world until you shined a light so bright I willing walked back. I believed there would be no happily ever after for me. I thought I would die there as nothing more then something to be used. Then you showed me that hope is real, that love is real. You showed me I am worth more, that I am worthy of your love. I might still be putting myself back together, but I know that no matter how long that takes I will never stop loving you. That the only reason I am able to heal is because of you. You are my savior, my love. I vowel too that I will not let anything happen to that light in your eyes. Because, Derek, you are the light that keeps me going. I will love you until my last breath."

Sniffles filled the room as I stared into my lover's eyes. Malia taps my shoulder, handing me a ring. I take it in shaky hands. Derek has already claimed me with his ring, it is now my turn to do the same. Slipping the simple band onto his finger, I smile.

"You may now kiss the groom." The preacher announces.

Derek takes my face in his hands, ever so gently pulling me closer. When our lips meet it is like the world has faded and we are the only one that exist. There is no need to deepen the kiss because our passion is felt so easily already. Derek pulls away, the biggest smile on his face before wrapping me in a hug.

"I present to you, Mr. Stiles and Derek Hale." The crowd erupts.

* * *

I rock the toddler in my arms as I hum. His red curls damp on his forehead. Poor thing has had a temperature all day. The doctor assured it was nothing but a common cold, though it still doesn't make me feel better that my baby is sick. The door opens, my husbands head poking in.

"How is he feeling?" He whispers.

"His fever broke a few minutes ago." I hum, not wanting to wake him.

Derek sighs in relief. "I have someone here that wants to see you." Opening the door more a little girl with long black lock comes tip toeing into the room.

"Hey daddy, I wanted to check up on bubby." She whispers too loud as she draws closer.

I smile at her. "Joseph is feeling better. How was school today?"

My seven year old bounces up and down with excitement. "Great! Ellie is having a birthday party and she invited me."

I chuckle lightly. "Well, you better get to work on what you want to get Ellie for her birthday."

Her eyes widen at the realization. "Will you help me?"

"Of course, pumpkin." She hugs my legs, causing me to whole slightly.

"Easy Hannah." Derek scolds softly.

Hannah looks at me in horror before backing away. I wink at her, our little way of saying everything is okay. Joseph squirms in my arms, little eyes squinting open. He looks around and as soon as his eyes land on Derek he perks up.

"Papa." He whines making grabby hands at him.

Derek complies, scooping him up in his arms. I stretch my arms for a second before scooping Hannah up. Unlike her brother she is small for her age.

Derek gives me a quick peck on the lips, causing Hannah to giggle.

"The agency called. We have a match." He announces.

My heart flutters at the news. "Really?"

Derek nods excitedly. "Twins. A boy and girl. Born three days ago."

Hannah squeals causing Joseph to whine. "I get a sister!" She wraps her arms around my neck tightly.

"And a brother." I remind her. Twins. We are so lucky to get matched with twins! Our goal of four kids meet.

"We also get to name them... I was hoping maybe the girl could be Claudia Coreen. CC for short." Derek seems shy at his idea, but the smile that races across my lips tells him there is no reason to be shy. Claudia for my mother and Coreen for his sister.

"I love it. What about John Derek for the boy. JD for short." Derek's eyes shine bright.

"I love them! When can we meet them?" Hannah asks. I look to Derek with the same amount of excitement in my eyes.

"In three days. Once the paper work is done and we are prepared here we can bring them home."

I lean in to kiss Derek again, even as Joseph shoves his chubby hands into my face.

This is my family. My life. I would go through all the hell of Peter again if I had to, just for this. For my children, my husband, and the love I am surrounded with everyday.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well this is it guys! Hope you all have enjoyed the story. It was fun to right. I love you all so much for reading. Go check out some more of my stories if you enjoyed this one. One that is close to this one is Kate's Whore. Well, guys as I always say. Until Next Time!**


End file.
